OS:Réflexion et tourment (AriaEzra)
by allylicity
Summary: Aria voit Ezra retrouver Nicole en direct à la télévision alors qu'elle attendait son retour… Réaction d'Aria. Post épisode 07 x 10.


**OS Pretty Little Liars (Arya/Ezra): Tourment et réflexion.**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Voici mon premier OS sur pretty little liars que j'adore ! J'avais envie d'écrire sur ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'Aria avait vu Ezra à la télévision avec Nicole.**

 **J'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Lorsque je vis Ezra à la télévision, mon inquiétude fit place à une immense douleur. Il serrait Nicole dans ses bras et je le voyais l'embrasser en lui disant qu'il l'aimait…

Je restais figée devant cet écran, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait ?! J'étais enfin heureuse avec Ezra, nous allions nous marier. Pourquoi je lui avais dit d'aller en Colombie ?!

Les larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues. Au bout d'un long moment, je débarrassais la table italienne que j'avais dressée pour ce soir. A quoi bon continuer la mascarade. J'avais envie d'appeler les filles mais nos vies étaient assez mouvementées pour l'instant. Pas besoin qu'elles entendent ça.

J'allais prendre une douche sous laquelle je restais jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever les images de retrouvailles que j'avais vues plutôt. J'enfilais un débardeur et un shorty pour la nuit que je trouvais dans l'armoire…pas loin de ma robe de mariée…

Je refermais rapidement l'armoire et allait vite sous les couvertures pour trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, je n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à Ezra car Hanna m'avait envoyé un texto et voulait qu'on la rejoigne chez Spencer en nous disant qu'elle avait merdé. Heureusement les filles étaient trop préoccupées à écouter le discours d'Hanna et n'ont pas remarqué que je n'allais pas bien.

Et Hanna nous avait mises dans une mauvaise situation : elle avait kidnappé Noel ! Des fois je me demandais ce que cette fille avait dans la tête ! J'oubliais rapidement Ezra pour vite rattraper cette situation.

* * *

Malheureusement, ce kidnapping tourna très mal. Nous nous retrouvions dans une maison reculée sordide où Jenna et Noel avaient tenté de nous tuer. Le pire c'est que Spencer avait été touché sérieusement.

Nous attendons depuis 5h maintenant dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Jessica attendait avec nous. Quand je pense qu'elle a dit qu'elle était la mère de Spencer ! Nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de la regarder comme si elle était folle. Pourquoi avoir lâché ça ?!

Mon téléphone sonna et je vis le nom d'Ezra s'afficher…Ezra…Il devait être revenu…avec elle. Je regardais le téléphone sonner d'un œil vide et je décidais de refuser l'appel. Je n'étais pas prête pour cette conversation et encore moins au téléphone.

 _« Qui est-ce ?_ me demanda Hanna.

 _\- Ma patronne_ , lui mentais-je rapidement. _Je la rappellerais plus tard._

Je décidais d'aller prendre des cafés pour mes amies et lorsque je revins, une infirmière nous renseigner sur l'état de Spencer.

 _\- Les chirurgiens font ce qu'ils peuvent, la situation est complexe. Ses parents ont-ils été prévenus ?_

Sur cette phrase, les filles et moi regardions Jessica qui restait impassible, les yeux sans fond.

 _\- Ils arrivent dans deux heures le temps de prendre leur correspondance,_ je répondais.

Trois heures plus tard, toujours pas de médecins. Les parents de Spencer étaient arrivés, rongés par l'inquiétude et il faut dire que les retrouvailles entre Jessica Di Laurentis et les Hastings avaient été glaciales.

De mon côté, j'avais reçu deux autres appels d'Ezra que j'avais encore décliné. Je ne voulais pas répondre. Les n'avaient rien remarqué, trop préoccupées par Spencer tout comme moi.

Les médecins arrivèrent enfin :

 _\- Famille de Spencer Hastings ?_

 _\- Nous sommes ses parents,_ lança aussitôt Mme Hastings _, comment va-t-elle ?!_

 _\- Votre fille a été sévèrement touchée à la poitrine. Le cœur a été manqué de peu, cependant une artère a été sectionnée. Son état reste très critique…_

 _\- Elle va s'en sortir ?!_

 _\- Nous faisons tout ce qui est de notre possible pour sauver Melle Hastings Mme la sénatrice…_

Mon cœur se serra davantage. Pas Spencer ! Elle doit se battre ! Caleb nous avait rejoint et était sous le choc, après tout Spencer et lui étaient ensemble il y a peu de temps. Mona était toujours introuvable, pourvu qu'elle ne marche pas avec A.D. !

Et d'un seul coup, j'entendis une voix que je ne voulais pas entendre.

 _\- Aria !_

Je me retournais et voyais Ezra fou d'inquiétude s'avancer vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras, je ne bougeais pas.

 _\- Caleb m'a averti pour Spencer et je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Je t'ai appelé mais je n'arrivais pas à te joindre._

Je me levais et entrainer Ezra dans un coin à part pour ne pas créer de remue ménage devant mes amies.

Le beau brun m'observait, très inquiet.

 _\- Aria, ça va ?_

 _\- Je vais bien,_ lui répondis-je calmement _, enfin aussi bien dans ces circonstances. Tu peux rentrer maintenant._

 _\- Je ne rentre pas, je vais rester près de …_

 _\- J'ai vu tes retrouvailles avec Nicole à la télévision,_ dis-je sans émotion, mes yeux plantés dans les siens.

Ezra arrêta sa phrase :

 _\- Tu as…_

 _\- Oui j'ai vu. J'attendais de tes nouvelles et je nous avais préparé le diner._

Le silence se fit quelques secondes.

 _\- Aria je suis…_

 _\- Pas maintenant Ezra,_ le coupais-je sèchement. _Spencer est dans un état critique. Je n'ai pas le temps ni le besoin de parler de cette situation. »_

Ezra me dévisageait et pouvait lire dans mes yeux de la colère, de la déception et de la tristesse. Il s'en alla en me demandant de le contacter dés que je le voudrais.

Je retournais auprès des filles qui me regardaient mais je leur mentis en prétextant qu'Ezra avait eu un appel de dernière minute.

* * *

Trois jours avaient passés depuis. Nos dépositions avaient été prises par la police et l'état de Spencer ne s'arrangeait guère.

Nous nous relayions à son chevet (Allison avec Emily, Hanna et moi, Caleb et Jessica). Aucune trace de Mona, Jenna ou de Noel. L'inspecteur Fury avait lancé les avis de recherche.

J'étais revenue dans la maison familiale sans que personne ne le sache et je retrouvais les filles souvent pour parler de nos théories sur A.D.

Une après-midi après avoir rendu visite à Spencer, je décidais d'envoyé un sms à Ezra pour qu'il me rejoigne dans un café sur la place centrale. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir au calme et il était temps d'affronter Ezra.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il me regardait avec appréhension et culpabilité assis à l'autre bout de la table.

 _"Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé._

 _\- Il le fallait,_ répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

 _\- Je suis…_

 _\- Je suis heureuse pour toi Ezra. Je suis soulagé que Nicole soit saine et sauve._

Le beau brun me regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de surprise.

 _\- Ecoute …_

Je ne le laissais pas parler par peur de craquer.

 _\- Profite de ce bonheur retrouvé. Nicole et toi vous le méritez après ces années de séparation._

Je tiquais et enlevais la bague de fiançailles de mon doigt et la déposer sur la table. Ezra prit la bague et la regardait avec tristesse.

 _\- Aria, les choses ne devraient pas se passer ainsi._

Je voyais que l'homme que j'aime par-dessus tout était sincère mais le retour de Nicole avait tout bouleversé.

 _\- Malheureusement, elles se passent ainsi. Quand je suis revenue ici, je ne pensais pas du tout retrouver le bonheur, l'amour et pourtant c'est arrivé. Mais si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est que les choses entre nous ne devaient pas se faire et je ne regrette rien de ce qu'on a vécu._

 _\- Aria…_ commença Ezra la voix éraillée, les yeux trahissant sa culpabilité non voulue _._

Je me levais pour signifier mon départ, mon cœur était trop lourd et je ne voulais pas le montrer.

 _\- J'ai fait appel à quelqu'un pour venir chercher mes affaires à l'appart, tu n'auras qu'à les déposer sur le palier. Et la robe de mariée… Fais en ce que tu veux, ça n'a plus d'importance._

Je commençais à partir mais Ezra me retint par le bras :

 _\- Je suis désolé Aria, je regrette que tu aies à vivre ça. Je pensais tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. C'est difficile pour moi aussi._

 _\- Soit heureux avec Nicole. Dés que tout se termine ici, je retournerais là où je vis. Du travail m'attend. Et pour le livre, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer ton travail par mail. Au revoir Ezra._

 _\- Au revoir Aria. »_

Je quittais le café les larmes aux yeux mais je savais que j'avais fait ce qui était le mieux pour l'un et l'autre. Il était tant pour moi de tourner la page sur cette histoire aussi belle que tourmentée.


End file.
